


The Story No One Knows

by hammerhai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammerhai/pseuds/hammerhai
Summary: Did you ever wonder what drove Peter Pettigrew to betray his friends? Some believe he was under control of the Dark Lord, others believe Peter just was a horrible person. Here's his story, the one no one cares to figure out.





	The Story No One Knows

# The Story No One Knows

### My Mother

Peters mother said he took after his father. She only told him when she lost her grasp of the world. She turned to him and mumbled that he looked too much like him, that his hair was far too blonde, or his nose was too scrunched up. His mother was a simple and beautiful woman. Her hair was always let loose, dark brown and untamed. Her nose was long and sharp, which fit her thin pointed face well. She'd taken Peter to the muggle world a couple times with her, and the muggle children always pointed and whispered to their parents that she looked like a witch. His mom's smile always grew when she heard that.  


Peter didn't take after his mom. His hair was short and an ashy blonde. When his mother tried to let it grow, it stayed straight and limp, so she kept it short as if to help herself forget that he was the mistake from a man who didn't have the same pure wildness as her. Peter's face looks closer to that of a bulldog, nose small and pushed too close to his face. His mother towered over most people, usually he could pick her easily out of a crowd when he wandered too far. Peter never seemed to grow, the older he got the more he could see her disappointment that he didn't look like her, or his grandmother, another wild witch, 102 and still tried to take on the world with just herself and her potions.  


Sometimes he would sneak into my mom's potion room and sip her special feature changes for the Aurors who hired her. Skinny, wild brown hair, thin nose, Peter would stare into the mirror in the hall until the potion wore off and he would see himself start to fade back into the disappointment. The unwanted, imperfect child.  


His mother never had pants or skirts that weren't worn through. Peter once saw her catch sight of a large tree in the distance and ran to climb it, laughing with glee as she sped. That was the happiest he'd ever seen her, he wished she hadn't looked down to see him, her smile faltering as she stiffened, climbing back down the tree and walking him home again. Peter's mother was a kind woman. She tried to hide her disappointment, put a mask up when he waddled into the room, but it would slip sometimes.  


The only time Peter saw completely genuine pride from her was when his Hogwarts letter came in.  


"I knew it. You're my son." She had knelt down in front of him, beaming. "You are going to be an amazing wizard."


End file.
